Lecciones de un Casanova
by Kamiko-chan0101
Summary: King, tras haber sido rechazado por Diane, logró superar su depresión gracias a Elaine y decidió hallar una forma de conquistarla. El problema... es que no tiene idea de cómo. Bueno, para eso está Ban, quien será su tutor en el arte de las conquistas, aunque puede que todo resulte un poco distinto a lo que nuestro ermitaño tenía planeado. [Fail Summary, tan sólo pasen y lean]
1. First Lesson

En aquellos días en que las mañanas son apacibles y cálidas, se espera que el resto del día sea maravilloso, y este día es uno de ellos, a no ser que llegues a la secundaria Boar Hat, en donde el ambiente es realmente pesado y desalentador. ¿La razón? Todo se debía al enano más antisocial de la secundaria. Si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era King o algo parecido; este ermitaño fue rechazado por el amor de su vida hacia ya una semana y el tiempo más que curarlo, sólo lo hacía sentir más miserable. La energía depresiva que emanaba llenaba cada rincón del salón de clases, causándole molestias a sus compañeros de clase, a excepción de Gowther, que se hallaba completamente indiferente a la situación y se concentraba en su libro. Ya cansada de soportar esta actitud del castaño en casa y en la escuela, Elaine se le acercó en un intento de subirle la moral.

-Harlequin, no puedes estar así por siempre, verás que ya encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda.- Usó el tono de voz más dulce al que jamás había recurrido.

-¿Sabes lo que es declararte a la persona que más quieres, para que luego se le declaré a alguien más justo en frente de ti?- Elaine se compadeció de él al comprender su punto.

\- En todo caso Meliodas no sentía lo mismo por Diane, así que tu y ella pasaron por lo mismo, pero tú no lo has podido superar. ¿Sabes? Podrías intentar ser un poco más como Ban.

-Prefiero ahorrarme las detenciones en la estación de policía.- La chica soltó una suave risita.

-Debes ver más allá de lo superficial, puede llegar a ser muy dulce cuando se lo propone. Pero fuera de eso, si no quieres rendirte con Diane, busca la manera de conquistarla.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por el inicio de las clases, la hermana del castaño regresó a su lugar y el protagonista de su conversación entró al salón. Tarde, para variar. King lo observó por un buen rato, dudando de las palabras de su hermana, ese tipo no podría ser dulce ni aunque se fumara un sobre de jugo en polvo por día. Dejando aquello de lado, se dispuso a prestar atención a la clase. Cuando la campana dio por terminado el primer período se aproximó hasta su hermana para continuar con su interrumpida plática.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ese sujeto puede no ser el criminal que aparenta?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Jericho llegó a la secundaria?

-Claro, ella se hacía pasar por chico, pero unos días después pareció cambiar de parecer y comenzó a comportarse como chica.

-Pues resulta que hay una historia detrás de todo aquello, en la que Ban estuvo involucrado. El no es tan incivilizado como parece, habla con él cuando tengas oportunidad, ¿Si?

Aquí terminó oficialmente la conversación y dejaron transcurrir el resto del receso como normalmente hacían, en compañía de Gowther, luego de que lo hallaran en la biblioteca. Al retornar a clases King no despegó un solo ojo de encima de Ban, las palabras de su hermana lo habían dejado completamente intrigado y trataba de analizar al chico, si era tal como decía la pequeña Elaine, su apariencia era todo lo opuesto.

* * *

En el descanso del almuerzo el castaño no pudo encontrar a su hermana, por lo que no le quedó de otra que ir a la cafetería en compañía de su único amigo, cuando llegaron allí divisó a Elaine que se encontraba junto a Ban, y se dirigió a una mesa medianamente cercana y lo suficientemente lejana para no ser vistos, seguido de Gowther que simplemente no hacía comentario alguno. King no quitaba la vista de su hermana y el bandido que tenía a su lado, este jugueteaba con ella, de a ratos la chica reía levemente y se sonrojaba cuando el albino le coqueteaba. Esto estaba colmando la paciencia del hermano de la rubia, estaba tan exasperado que por poco moría ahogado con su comida.

-¿Qué sucede?- La monotonía en la voz de Gowther lo hacía parecer que preguntaba por cortesía.

-No es nada.- Aseguró ya con una vena palpitándole en la frente de pura cólera.

-Bien.- Y regresó a su labor de ingerir calorías para mantener su cuerpo con vida.

-¡Se supone que insistas en saber que ocurre!

-No hace falta, es porque tu hermana está con Ban, ¿No es así?

-Sólo cállate.

-Tu sugeriste que insis—El castaño lo hizo callar de nueva cuenta.

* * *

En el transcurso de los dos últimos períodos de la jornada King se calmó y continuó con su misión de observar cada movimiento de Ban, y cuando por fin la campana los liberó de aquella prisión, la pequeña Elaine se le acercó para que se fueran juntos a casa como de costumbre. Estaba a punto de darle la luz verde hasta que vio como su objetivo salía del salón, entonces tomó sus cosas y le aseguró que iría luego a casa, siguió al albino al exterior de la escuela, hasta el club de esgrima, donde se detuvo a hablar con una chica de su mismo color de cabello.

-Hey Jaleco~

-¡Es Jericho! Demonios, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Deja de venir cada día al inicio de las prácticas!

-¿Eh?~ ¿No habías sido tú quien dijo que debía hacerme responsable de ti? Yo fui quien te hizo mujer, a fin de cuentas~.- King quedó pasmado ante esta aclaración, o más bien, la forma tan despreocupada en que lo dijo.

-¡Lárgate antes de que haga un mal uso de mis habilidades con la espada!

-Bien~.- Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver al exterior del Boar Hat.- Algún día serás la mejor. Vencerás a tu hermano y le demostrarás que ser una chica no te impide ser buena en lo que amas.- Jericho se sorprendió, se ruborizó ligeramente y susurró un gracias inaudible.- No hay de qué, señorita~.- Se avergonzó de que la hubiera oído y para evitar cualquier otra situación embarazosa se apresuró en entrar al club. King estaba desconcertado, su hermana le había dicho que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero por como lo dijo el albino, pareciera que hubiera violado en los baños de la escuela a aquella chica. Por otra parte, Ban se estaba alejando y él seguía de pie allí perdiendo el tiempo, así que continuó con su misión imaginaria.

* * *

El castaño no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, para empezar ni siquiera sabía que ese lugar existía en Liones; de vez en cuando tenía el presentimiento que Ban ya lo había notado, en ese caso podría ser que no le importara, o simplemente estaba siendo paranoico.

Por cómo había actuado con Jericho y lo que Elaine había dicho al respecto, empezaba a darle la razón a la menor, pero los piropos que les hacía a las chicas de por ahí lo hacían dudar. Cuando Ban se detuvo frente a un edificio de unos cuatro pisos, en busca de las llaves del enrejado que rodeaba la vivienda, una pregunta azotó su mente.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

-Si te intereso sólo dilo, no hace falta que me sigas a todas partes, ¿O será que eres muy tímido para hacerlo?- King no sabía que decir, sus sospechas de que había sido descubierto eran acertadas. Al no haber respuesta alguna, el albino se dispuso a entrar al recinto.

-Yo… ¡Q-quiero que me enseñes a conquistar a una chica!- El castaño se hallaba con los ojos y los puños fuertemente cerrados, no podía creerse que esa era la única salida que había encontrado, aunque fuera cierto de alguna u otra manera. Ban lo examinó de pies a cabeza, evaluando si valía o no la pena compartir sus trucos con ese enano.

-Primero que nada no la acoses, se ve que eres bueno para eso.- Volvió a su anterior labor, pero una reacción inesperada de King lo hizo detenerse nuevamente.

-¡Por favor! Lo digo en serio… ¡Haré lo que sea!- El albino alzó una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-¿Lo que sea?~.- Él asintió.- En ese caso… Quiero me dejes estar con tu hermana~. Puede que seas su hermano mayor y todo eso, pero ya está grandecita, deja de vigilarla cada segundo.- Dijo todo esto con una vasta sonrisa estampada en su rostro, viendo al castaño contener su enfado ante la petición.- Por supuesto que no estás obligado a aceptar el trato~ Sólo seguirás siendo un perdedor sin suerte con las chicas y me quedaré con tu hermana de todos modos~.- Y lo impensable pasó.

-Acepto…- Dijo con un tick en el ojo.- Más vale que tus consejos valgan la pena.

-No te arrepentirás~ Aquí va la primera lección: No esperes que ella dé el primer paso, debes ser quien tome la iniciativa.

-Pues, eso es algo obvio, pero… ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría? Solo soy…- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ban estaba frente a él con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y sosteniéndole la barbilla con la mano contraria, se agachó acercándose a su rostro, con tal de dejar escasos milímetros de distancia. King se ruborizó a la par que sus nervios aumentaban, el albino rió para sus adentros y se desplazó hasta su oído.

-Basta con que seas seguro de ti mismo.- Luego de esto se apartó, admirando unos segundos lo que había causado en el castaño.- Eso les encanta a las mujeres. Mañana continuaremos con las lecciones~.- Y sin más se adentró en el domicilio.

King salió de su estado vegetativo tan pronto como perdió de vista a Ban, no hacía más que preguntarse qué demonios había sido todo eso.- Elaine… en qué lío me has metido…-Y sin haber procesado por completo lo ocurrido, regresó por donde había llegado.


	2. Second Lesson

**¿Les confieso algo? Este capítulo lo tuve listo el domingo, no lo había subido hasta hoy porque quería intentar establecer una fecha fija para las actualizaciones (?) Aunque la verdad no sé si resultará. De hecho creo que voy a dejar esto de lado la próxima semana por un asunto que tengo, pero si sigo viva el 30 de Enero, retomaré esto. Pues, eso ha sido todo, y ojalá lo disfruten: 241L0RM3RCURI, la chica de su primer review "Ciervo", y todos aquellos que me siguen desde las sombras y no dejan reviews (Yo sé que están allí, es inútil tratar de ocultarse ewe)**

* * *

Cada minuto en el que King se había quedado despierto, mirando el techo en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, representaban la profundidad de sus ojeras a la mañana siguiente, su mente no era más que una ensalada de pensamientos luego de su extraño encuentro con Ban, una parte de sí mismo quería creer que todo valdría la pena, pero su parte racional aún no creía que él era tal como su hermana describía.

En el momento en el que entró al salón, su mirada fue directo hacia Diane, quien se encontraba conversando con Elizabeth (Pese a su indefinida relación con Meliodas), e inmediatamente volvió de entre los muertos y pensó en poner en práctica su primera lección.

-D-Diane…-Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Cómo has estado? Hacía algún tiempo que no hablábamos.

-¡King! ¿Ya estás mejor? No se te veía muy bien últimamente.

-Por supuesto, mejor que nunca. ¿Cómo has ido con el equipo de softball?

A unos cuantos pupitres de distancia se encontraba Ban, oyendo la conversación que sostenía su alumno con su objetivo, que no resultaba en nada más que trivialidades. En un corto lapso de tiempo ya había tenido suficiente de que no llegaran a nada y optó por interrumpir.

-King~ ¿Por qué no vienes aquí un momento?- El castaño dudó por un segundo y terminó por acatar la petición.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Debes ser más directo, más directo~.- King sólo asintió y regresó con Diane.

-Dime Diane, ¿Podríamos ir al cine luego de las clases?

-¿Ah? Lo siento, tengo práctica con el equipo. Tal vez en otra ocasión.- Le sonrió y dio por terminada la charla, continuando la que sostenía con Elizabeth anteriormente. Sin nada más que hacer allí, King volvió con el albino.

-Nada mal, usaría esa técnica si estuviera en algún club~.

-Lo dices como si estuviera evitándome, estaba ocupada, nada más que eso.

-¿No lo notas? Su tono de voz, además del hecho de haber terminado la conversación luego de rechazar tu invitación lo delata, en verdad que eres lento~.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

-Lo que necesitas amigo mío, es la segunda lección: Ella debe ser tu prioridad, no tan sólo una opción. Debes hacerle saber que es importante para ti, que no es como cualquier otra chica.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece-

-Inténtalo, no puede fallar~

* * *

En la cabeza de King, estaba siendo desechada toda la información de la clase tan pronto como era enseñada, todo en lo que podía pensar era en alguna manera de llevar a cabo su segunda lección, y así se mantuvo hasta el final de la clase. Resignado, pensó en pedirle consejo a su hermana, debía resultar en algo factible si se lo preguntaba a una chica, pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia ella, estaba hablando con Ban, quien parecía estar pensando en robar a la chica cuando menos lo esperase. Por los motivos anteriormente descritos, además de querer interferir pese al trato con el albino, se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Elaine, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Guío a su hermana hasta el pasillo, bajo la fulminante mirada de Ban.- Pues, ¿Se te ocurre como podría hacerle saber a una chica que me importa?

-Bueno… Si lo de declararte no funcionó, podrías comprarle una caja de bombones, o tal vez un ramo de flores. Si quieres puedo convencer a Ban para que además de las lecciones te ayude a encontrar una forma de lograrlo.- Le guiñó el ojo al terminar la oración.

-Así que ya lo sabes… Debo admitir que no me vendría mal, así que si pudieras…

-Déjamelo a mí.- Ingresó al salón a hablar con su pretendiente y luego de un poco de regateo volvió con su hermano.- Dijo que lo haría si este fin de semana permites que me quede con él.- El castaño chasqueó la lengua.

-No dejes que te haga nada, ¿Entendido?- La menor acató la orden y fue con el albino de nueva cuenta y se quedó con él por el resto del receso.

King dio un par de vueltas por la escuela, caminando sin rumbo y sin prestar atención a sus pasos, trataba de pensar en cómo realizar la lección del día, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien.

-Ah… Lo siento, no estaba prestando atenció— Quedó desconcertado al ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Tu no estabas con Elaine?- Empezó a tomar conciencia de la situación en la que se hallaba, había estado a punto de caer de espaldas si no fuera porque Ban lo había sostenido antes de que sucediera.

-Te fuiste y quería saber que te había sucedido~.- Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló hacia sí.- Tu hermanita no podría interponerse entre tu yo~.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿No estabas tras de Elaine?- El albino posó un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

-Nada ni nadie es más importante que tú~.- King parecía haberse paralizado y empezaba a ruborizarse. Quién sabe qué más hubiera pasado si la campana no lo hubiera salvado.- Que fastidio~ Pero podemos saltarnos las clases, sé de un lugar en el que nadie te oirá gritar~.- El castaño balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.- Solo bromeo, volvamos a clases antes que nos dejen castigados después de clases.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón arrastrando a King.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, como si realmente nada hubiera sucedido, hecho que le dio bastante tiempo para relajarse al castaño. Al final del día, Ban estaba hablando con Elaine, parecían estar acordando algo, a lo que la rubia parecía haber aceptado, la chica salió del aula y el albino se le acercó a King.

-¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos ya?~

-¿Qué planeas?- Lo cortó mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie.

-Nada, solo no quiero que algo te pase, no me lo perdonaría~.- Le arrebató sus cosas al castaño.- Vámonos antes que se haga más tarde~.- King terminó por aceptar, al ver que no podría huir del albino.

* * *

Mientras caminaban algo empezaba a extrañarle y medio preocuparle al castaño…

-¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde queda mi casa? Además, no debiste mandar a Elaine sola, yo puedo arreglármelas, pero a ella podría pasarle algo.

-No te preocupes hermano mayor sobre protector~ Ella estará bien.- Lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y el cerco de una casa.- Si tú estás bien, nada más importa.- Lo liberó tan pronto como lo había atrapado y continuaron su andar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, King volvió a interrogar a su raptor sobre por qué lo había acompañado.

-¿No te lo dije esta mañana?- Con su característica agilidad aprisionó al castaño, apegándolo a su cuerpo.- Eres lo más importante para mí, por eso lo hago~.- Y terminó por cazar sus labios en un beso tan dominante como él mismo. King había quedado completamente inmóvil y sus ojos se habían expandido a más no poder por lo imprevisible de la acción. Ban dejó ir a su presa en cuanto notó que lo estaba privando de oxígeno, y se tomó un segundo para admirar sus pómulos sonrosados, sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada perdida, que combinándolo todo daba una expresión de completa confusión.- Sip, creo que ya te quedó claro~.

-¿Q-qué cosa?..- Dijo tan pronto como su cerebro le permitió reaccionar.

-¿Cómo que "Qué cosa"? La segunda lección, idiota~ Bueno, aquí termina mi función.- Se alejó de la vivienda a pasó despreocupado.- No olvides que mañana tu hermanita se queda conmigo~.- Le recordó aún de espaldas a él.

-Elaine… No puedo creer que me hayas metido en un lío mucho mayor… ¿Tan mal hermano he sido para merecer esto?...- Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y entró a su hogar.

-Bienvenido a casa, Harlequin.- Le saludó desde el sofá con su inocente sonrisa.

-Espera, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- Trataba de no sonar nervioso por lo ocurrido, pese a que su hermana lo había visto todo desde la ventana.

-Ban me dio dinero para que tomara el autobús. ¿Qué tal estuvo el camino a casa?

-No preguntes…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto a pensar.

Ban no se equivocaba con sus lecciones, no por nada conseguía a cualquier chica que quisiese, el único problema, es que él no era como Ban, tal vez sus trucos no funcionaran con él. Fuese como fuese, sólo estaba seguro de dos cosas: Él jamás podría actuar con Diane de la forma en que lo hace Ban, y que Ban estaba realmente mal de la cabeza.


	3. Third Lesson

**No puedo creerlo, los capítulos se hacen cada vez más cortos ;-; Lo siento :c Aunque en realidad no creí que podría sacar el capítulo esta semana, pues he estado estudiando para un examen que tengo el próximo Miércoles y yo no soy muy multifuncional que digamos, así que si esto quedó bien, significa que he estado estudiando mal toda esta semana... Tierra trágame por Dios c:**

* * *

La preocupación consumía cada rincón de su ser, por más que le hubiera ordenado que no permitiera que le hiciera algo, ¿Qué podría hacer una chiquilla para protegerse de las garras de ese zorro feroz? Aunque a decir verdad, eso le causó gracia, habría usado el cliché del "lobo" si no fuera por la cantidad de mujeres con la que había salido. Pero poniéndonos serios de nuevo, el chico se carcomía por la ansiedad, hasta que su pequeña y frágil hermana cruzó la puerta del salón seguida de su cazador, y sin importarle nada más, se reunió con ella por mero instinto fraternal.

-¿Estás bien?- La alejó de Ban tan pronto como estuvo junto a ella.

-Claro, fue un fin de semana interesante.- Sonrió en un intento de calmarlo, aunque con sus palabras no logró más que el efecto contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ban te hizo algo?

-Realmente no…- Comenzó a recordar su primera noche en la casa del albino.

"_**-Ban, ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar con esas supuestas 'lecciones'?**_

_**-Hasta la última, claro está, fue parte del trato~.**_

_**-No lo entiendo, si estás enamorado de Harlequin, ¿Por qué hacerlo?**_

_**-Porque lógicamente Diane va a rechazarlo otra vez, y es ahí cuando entro yo~."**_

-Sólo hablamos y jugamos un poco.- Le aseguró con su infantil sonrisa.

-¿A qué jugaron exactamente?- Elaine iba a responder hasta que Ban decidió que ya era momento de entrometerse.

-No se olviden que sigo aquí~ ¿De qué tanto charlan?~.- Se había inclinado lo suficiente para apoyar los codos en el pupitre de King.- Por cierto enano, ¿Te sentiste solo este fin de semana?- Una ancha sonrisa cargada de sorna adornaba su rostro, de ese tipo de sonrisas que sacaban a King de sus casillas, y estuvo a punto de bajarlo de su nube de confort con un par de insultos. Hasta que recordó todo lo sucedido la tarde después de clases del viernes. Y con tal de que Ban no leyera sus pensamientos basándose en sus expresiones, tan sólo guardó silencio e intentó eliminar aquellos recuerdos. A Elaine le pareció una buena idea apartarse a su asiento para dejarles hablar con tranquilidad, pues sabía que no se dirían ni una palabra con ella presente.- Entonces, ¿Hoy vas a probar suerte con Diane?

-De verdad que estás loco si crees que voy a hacerle algo así, pero lo haré en cuanto halle un modo menos invasivo.

-Ya veo… No es mi problema de todos modos.- Se encogió de hombros y se largó a su lugar.

-Tch… No preguntes si no te interesa…- Le reprochó en voz baja, con tal de que sólo él se oyera.

Luego de aquel repentino e inexplicable cambio en el albino, la mañana había sido todo un suplicio, Ban se la había pasado robándose a su hermanita, además de responderle de forma fría y desinteresada cada vez que King tenía oportunidad de hablarle. Al final del tercer período por fin había conseguido llevársela antes que él, pero de todos modos mientras se dirigían a la cafetería se les acercó el antipático albino con claras intenciones.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo el examen?~.- Se interpuso entre los hermanos, dándole la espalda al mayor.

-No estuvo mal.- Intentó hacer que se girara a verlo, ¿Primero actuaba distante con él y ahora se atrevía a fingir que no estaba allí? Por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un trato así, pero pese a su propósito, sólo consiguió que asintiera y le indicara que se largara con la mano.

-Elaine~ ¿No me vas a responder?- Ya podía ver su objetivo cumplido, hacer que King se enfadase y los dejara.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? ¿¡Cómo puedes ignorarme luego de todo eso!?

-¿"Eso", dices? No sé qué es lo que quieres decir, pero será mejor que dejes de fastidiarme si no quieres que tu cara termine esparcida en el corredor.- Entonces le dirigió la mirada al castaño, una mirada más fría que un invierno en Oymyakon. King se quedó completamente estático ante la amenaza, y no hizo más que presenciar como Ban volvía a la normalidad a la par que se alejaba con Elaine.

-Pero qué demonios…- Había quedado boquiabierto por la escena, y al no hallar explicación alguna al repentino cambio de Ban, decidió volver su salón a terminar sus deberes.

Cuando por fin el almuerzo hubo terminado, King dejó sus libros a un lado y se ubicó a un lado de la puerta, en cuestión de unos minutos, en el momento en que Elaine entró al aula, la sujetó del brazo y la llevó hasta una de las esquinas.

-Elaine, necesito que me hagas un favor.- Le susurró al oído lo que había tramado en el receso.- ¿Cuento contigo?

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.- Sonrió y adoptó una postura de victoria para darse ánimos.

* * *

Tan pronto como sonó la campanada final, todos los estudiantes del Boar Hat salieron de la institución tal como animales en cautiverio, y el bestia de Ban no era la excepción, con la única diferencia que iba a paso calmado para que la pequeña Elaine pudiese seguirlo. Se encontraban atravesando el pasillo que llevaba hasta el exterior, hasta que un sobresalto de la rubia los hizo parar.

-¡Ah! Creo que olvidé mis apuntes en el salón… ¿Podrías esperarme?- El albino accedió y la chica corrió de vuelta al aula.

-Hey, Ban.- King se le había acercado desde el lado contrario del corredor.

-No puede ser… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Ban apenas se volvió a verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Esos cambios de actitud que tienes cuando me ves son raros.- Ya hastiado del castaño decidió ir tras Elaine, pero antes fue detenido por King, quien lo sujetaba de la manga de su camisa.- Mírame.- Llegado a este punto, al albino se le hizo imposible mantener su máscara de frialdad, lo que causó que soltara una carcajada y terminó por voltearse en dirección al castaño.

-¿Celoso de tu hermanita, enano? Eso no está nada bien~.

-No es eso…- Desvió la mirada al piso, rogándole al cielo no ruborizarse al darse cuenta de cuánto había insistido en llamar su atención.- Simplemente no te entiendo… M-me confunde todo lo que haces conmigo…

-¿En serio aún no entiendes como funciona esto? "No seas desatento o desinteresado y nunca le respondas con alguna monosílaba haciendo como que la escuchas".

-¿Eh?- Había dejado de seguir el ritmo de la conversación con el último comentario de Ban.

-Tu tercera lección, idiota~.- Le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos.-Lo que por cierto, es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo con Diane, deja de preocuparte por mí y céntrate en ella.- Una burlesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un fugaz pensamiento que cruzó su mente.- A no ser que quieras algo conmi—

-De ninguna manera.- Lo cortó en un estado de completa seriedad, y el albino sólo rió por su reacción.

-Bien, iré a buscar a Elaine, ya se ha tardado bastante.- Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de King y le revolvió un poco el cabello.- Nos vemos mañana~.

Nuevamente se hallaba totalmente desconcertado, definitivamente terminaría por volverse loco si seguía teniendo cualquier tipo de contacto con Ban, sin mencionar que algo empezaba a molestarle, de ese tipo de presentimientos que te advierten que debes tomar una decisión crucial, en la que si escoges erróneamente todo podría terminar en una catástrofe. Pero fuera de todo aquello, King descubrió que había tenido una lección extra en los pocos días que llevaba con el albino:

No tomar en serio **nada **de lo que Ban haga.


	4. Fourth Lesson

**No se imaginan mi reacción cuando ví que había superado la cantidad de palabras del primer capítulo :3 Y eso que eliminé más escenas de las que eliminó A1-Pictures en el anime de Nanatsu (?) Pero bueno, quería anunciar que... ¡Estamos a dos capítulos del final! Pero eso no es todo... Creo que sacaré algún extra para aquellas ideas que no pudieron entrar en la historia :3 .**

* * *

Una nueva mañana de estudios está apenas comenzando en la secundaria Boar Hat, cada uno de sus estudiantes caminaban pesadamente hasta la entrada, a excepción de Elaine, que daba pequeños saltitos, y Gowther, que caminaba con la cabeza metida en otra más de sus novelas. Yendo a lo que nos incumbe, King caminaba junto a su hermana, con enormes deseos de que algún automóvil hubiera arrollado a Ban en el camino, aunque un bus sería mejor, pero se conformaba con que hubiera quedado bajo un camión. Mientras se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dejó escapar un chillido al ser sorprendido por el dueño de sus pensamientos, quien había pasado los brazos por los hombros de ambos hermanos.

-Elaine~ ¿Nos dejas a solas un rato?- La chica asintió y continuó su camino junto a Helbram, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.- Bien, ahora a lo nuestro~.- Antes de que King pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, el albino se lo echó al hombro y corrió en dirección opuesta al portón.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, las clases están por comenzar!- Lo pateó con toda la patética fuerza que podía ejercer, pero parecía no despertar los receptores de dolor de Ban. Es más, no lo bajó hasta que habían llegado a un par manzanas de distancia.- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

-Quería compensarte por lo de ayer, parecía haberte inquietado, así que pensé en invitarte algo~ ¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial?~

-Sabes, aunque nos saltemos las clases, no podremos entrar con nuestros uniformes. Deberías pensar un poco las cosas antes de actuar.

-No hay problema, sólo debes quitarte lo más distintivo~.- Y profanando el espacio personal de King, le quitó el saco y la corbata a la fuerza, y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, dejándolo casi tan desarreglado como él.- Así estarás bien. Entonces, en marcha~.- Hizo parar a un taxi que misteriosamente pasaba por allí precisamente en ese momento.

-¿Ah? En ningún momento dije que iría contigo.- Ban lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó dentro del vehículo.

* * *

Los chicos paseaban por el centro comercial, recibiendo algunas miradas que expresaban disgusto por ver una pareja de "ese" tipo, King estaba empezando a incomodarse con la situación y a Ban no se le ocurrió mejor idea que detenerse a comer en un local de comida rápida. Unos minutos después retomaron su andar, el castaño divisó en un vitrina una figura coleccionable del bosque de las hadas, en donde estaba ambientada su serie favorita y se desconectó de todos sus sentidos cuando pudo identificar de que se trataba de una pieza original, por lo que se detuvo casi adhiriéndose al vidrio, y unos segundos después Ban regresó en sus pasos al notar la ausencia del castaño.

-Cómpralo si tanto te gusta~.

-Me arrastraste hasta aquí de repente, no traigo más que un par de monedas.

-Déjame ver…~.- Se quedó en blanco al leer la cifra que representaba el precio de ese pedazo de plástico.- ¿En serio gastas esa cantidad de dinero en cosas como estas?- Obtuvo un "Por supuesto" por parte de King.- Por suerte tengo esto~.- Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? No puedes tener una hasta haber cumplido los veintiún años.

-Se la tomé a un sujeto del bolsillo mientras paseábamos~.- Admitió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-En cierto modo no me sorprende… Pero, de todos modos no puedes usarla, no tienes el código.

-3658.- King no quería creer lo que estaba pensando.- Ese imbécil le adhirió una cinta de enmascarar con la clave~.- El castaño terminó por rendirse.

-Si vas a comprarlo, hazlo, pero entra sólo, no quiero que me vean con un delincuente.- Ban entró, realizó el pago y salió como si no estuviera usando dinero ajeno.

-En mi caso suena mejor "Bandido"~.- Le tendió la bolsa a King y cuando este intentó tomarla, el albino la elevó fuera de su alcance.- Te lo entrego luego, no desesperes~.

Siguieron con su ruta, mirando las vitrinas, probándose cosas y… Lo que sea que se haga en el centro comercial. A King comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de no estar en la escuela durante el horario de clases, quería saber cómo le hacía Ban para saltarse las clases y estar tan despreocupado. Pasada ya una aburrida media hora en la que sólo dieron vueltas y más vueltas por el lugar, el castaño le consultó a su raptor si ya había tenido suficiente de estar allí sin hacer nada productivo.

-Si lo que quieres es volver a la escuela, el único momento en el que podrías entrar sin que te noten sería el almuerzo, y apenas son las diez~. Pero ya que estamos aquí, supongo que es un buen lugar para tu cuarta lección: "Preocúpate de los detalles"~.

-¿Aún si tengo que robarle a la gente para complacerla?- Intentaba sonar lo más sarcástico posible.- Y ya te dije que no tengo dinero, y no veo de buen gusto comprarle algo a Diane comprado por otro tipo con el dinero de otro tipo.

-Bien~ Entonces podríamos buscarte un perfume para matar un poco de tiempo, así dejas de usar el de tu hermanita~.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que uso el de Elaine? Ella te lo dijo, ¿Verdad?

-No~ Pero siempre tienes aroma a flores, por eso lo supuse~.

-Mierda…- De cierta manera se había delatado a sí mismo.- Sea como sea, ya no quiero seguir aquí, ¿Al menos podemos ir a otra parte?

-Podemos ir a mi apartamento~.- Se le hizo un tanto extraña esta proposición, pero al compararla con su escasa cantidad de opciones, pensó que sería lo mejor. O al menos eso pensó.

* * *

Tenía que reconocerlo, el departamento de Ban estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, el albino lo hizo pasar y ambos tomaron asiento en la sala, en un sofá que tenía en frente una mesita de centro. Por unos instantes todo estuvo silencioso y calmado, demasiado para el gusto de King, así que sacó la primera burrada que se le ocurrió como un posible tema de conversación.

-Mañana te devolveré el dinero…- Ban se hizo el desentendido y King se sintió el mayor idiota del mundo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que la tarjeta era robada. El albino sólo rió un poco y le siguió la corriente.

-No hace falta, es un pequeño regalo~.- King no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué del obsequio.- Un detalle de vez en cuando no hace daño~.- Su singular habilidad para leer mentes se había hecho presente.- De hecho te tengo algo más, cierra los ojos un momento

~.-Tan pronto como el castaño lo hizo le pareció una perfecta oportunidad para robarle un beso por segunda vez.

King estaba mucho más calmado de lo que había esperado, no se resistía, sólo esperaba a que el contacto terminara. Una vez que el albino se separó, le pareció realmente extraña la actitud que tenía el castaño en ese momento, no estaba sonrojado ni mucho menos nervioso, se hallaba completamente indiferente al acto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?~.

-¿Acaso importa? Si sólo lo haces por las lecciones, da igual cómo reaccione, demuestras tu punto de todos modos.

-Así que eso crees…- Lo empujo, obligándolo a recostarse y enseguida se posicionó sobre él.- Es algo más que eso~.- Se le acercó al oído.- Me gustas, ¿Y sabes? Podría comerte ahora mismo si quisiera.- Eso y el aliento del albino en su oreja despertaron un notorio rubor en el castaño, su parte racional sabía que debía apegarse a la idea de no darle importancia, pero, ¿Qué clase de persona podía obedecer a la razón en esa situación?- Yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más de lo que podría Diane, ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella?

-T-tu…- No se esperaba que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo antes de continuar.- Me enfermas.- Cuando terminó la oración, Ban pareció perder el aliento, definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Ya veo…- Se quitó en encima de King y este también volvió a sentarse.- Ya deberías irte…

-P-pero acabo de llegar…- No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho, parecía haberle afectado más de lo que pensaba, Ban no dijo una palabra más y sacó las partes del uniforme que le había arrebatado a King de su morral, tomó el artículo adquirido en el centro comercial, se dirigió a la entrada jalando al castaño del brazo y lo tiró fuera, arrojándole también sus cosas.- …Qué se supone que debo hacer…- Se quedó sentado frente al departamento de Ban unos minutos hasta que decidió volver a casa a tomar una siesta que le ayudase a digerir lo sucedido.

* * *

Cuando King volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que su pequeña siesta había durado unas… seis horas, en cuestión de un par de minutos había recobrado parcialmente la consciencia y oyó la puerta principal siendo abierta.

-¿Harlequin?- Preguntó al aire desde la sala y el nombrado le reveló su ubicación con voz de adormilado.- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- Le contó lo que había sucedido en la mañana, omitiendo algunos detalles.- Así que eso pasó… Está bien.- Le sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Elaine.- Ella se volteó.- Sabes, Ban dijo que… d-dijo que… p-pues que yo…- La chica lo hizo continuar al darse una idea de lo que quería decir.- No sé qué pensar, no sé cómo debería tomarlo, quiero decir…

-Ban no jugaría con ese tipo de cosas, estoy segura.

-Es precisamente lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos días.- Elaine soltó una risilla.

-Harlequin, ¿Tu quieres a Ban?- No pudo evitar avergonzarse ante la repentina pregunta.

-No me gusta, la verdad no… Pero… De algún modo, creo que no me molestaría salir con él…

-Eso es suficiente.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos.- Sólo confía en él.- Dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Era todo un desastre, si realmente estaba siendo honesto al momento de declararse, ¿Cómo le habrían afectado sus palabras? Ciertamente no se veía bien en ese momento… Pero además de eso, ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara? King se envolvió en sus sábanas tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos, todo a la vez.

"_No es amor… Pero ciertamente tampoco es odio."_

Mientras, en la habitación de nuestro albino, su reproducía en su móvil un mensaje de audio, enviado recientemente por la pequeña Elaine. ¿Qué era lo que contenía el mensaje? Algo que la chica había conseguido grabar con la cautela con la que un depredador se esconde en las hierbas, esperando el momento preciso para atacar: No era nada más ni nada menos que la casi-confesión de King.


	5. Fift Lesson

Luego de todo el forcejeo al que Elaine tuvo que enfrentarse para sacar a King de la cama y forzarlo a que se alistara para la escuela, consiguió llegar junto a él a tiempo, al entrar al salón pasaron más desapercibidos que lo que se esperaría, nadie parecía interesarse en la razón de la ausencia del castaño el día anterior, aunque lo más probable era que en realidad nadie lo había notado, en vista de la poca relevancia que este tenía en la clase. Mientras King se dejaba caer a su asiento, una nueva duda lo había pillado de improvisto: ¿Acaso Ban mantendría el trato en pie después de todo ese drama? Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el salón y para su sorpresa, estaba como de costumbre, no había ni un rastro del "Ban" con el que había estado el día anterior, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro. En cuanto el albino notó la persistente mirada de King sobre él, se le acercó, para la desdichada fortuna del castaño.

-¿Qué tal, enano? No pensé que vendrías~.- Había comenzado con su manía de recargarse sobre su escritorio.

-¿A-ah sí? No hay razón parar pensar que faltaría a propósito.

-Eso no es lo mismo que dijo Elaine~.- Su tierna hermanita había vuelto a hablar demás.

-Como sea… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estarías aquí por nada.- Su mente gustó en jugarle una mala pasada al hacerle recordar la excéntrica declaración del albino. (Cuál parte es la que no entiendes, ese tipo no pudo ser más directo)

-En realidad sí, pero eso no va al caso, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?~

-Que ni siquiera se te cruce para la mente secuestrarme a otra parte.

-Estoy hablando de tu amante~ ¿Cuál va a ser tu siguiente movida?~

-¿A-amante?

-Ya sabes~ ¡Diane! ¿O acaso ya vas a rendirte?~

-No paro de preguntarme qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser… ¿Y qué se supone que haga? Tu última idea no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-Pues ya que arruinaste la única lección que no podía fallar, pasemos a la siguiente.- King le reprochó que había sido culpa suya por haberlo arrastrado hasta allí.- Creo que era algo como "Apóyala a continuar y siéntete orgulloso de sus logros"~ Así que ve y entérate de algo importante, charla con ella o algo~.- Se alejó de vuelta a su lugar dando la lección por pasada, y en el momento en el que el castaño intentó hacerlo volver para que se explicara mejor, la campana decidió que ya era momento de iniciar las clases.

Por más que intentara pensar en algo realmente destacable de Diane, nada acudía a sus pensamientos, y en esta infructuosa labor transcurrió la primera clase del día, para entonces, ya era momento de pedirle consejo a su ángel guía: Elaine.

-No sabría decirte algo reciente, pero oí que hace una semana, Diane consiguió la mayor parte de las carreras en el último partido.- Sostenía una pose pensativa mientras trataba de recordar el hito.

-Supongo que eso debería servir… ¡Gracias, Elaine!- Partió de vuelta al salón con esperanzas de hallar allí a la chica.

Tal vez el destino no estaba de acuerdo con que King pudiera tener un día de suerte con Diane, claramente ella no estaba en el salón y no sabía en dónde más podría buscarla, tal vez no la conocía tanto como pensaba. Y con tal de seguir torturando al pobre castaño, este desgraciado "destino" pensó que sería una buena idea hacer que se encontrase con Ban en medio de su ruta por el corredor, quien además se encontraba platicando relajadamente con Elaine, aunque daba la impresión de estar siendo regañado.

-¿Cuánto más? Sabes que no me gusta esto, debes dejar de confundir a Harlequin y ser claro con él.- Por más que quisiera no podía sonar enojada ni un poco.

-Está bien~ Será pronto, antes de que te des cuenta todo habrá salido tal como lo acordamos~.- Podía darse una idea de lo que hablaban, pero trataba de convencerse de que no era precisamente eso.

-Harlequin, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?- Le pareció estar en la misma situación que cuando Ban lo descubrió siguiéndolo. Pensó en huir, pero un segundo también pensó que podría dar una idea equivocada, aunque ni él sabía cómo sería eso posible. Finalmente todo fue inútil y terminó por acercársele a la dudosa pareja.

-Eh… P-por casualidad, ¿No has visto a Diane?- Se dirigió a su hermana, evitando lo más posible el contacto visual con el albino.

-¿En serio te es tan difícil vivir sin mí?~.- Perfecto Ban, más leña al fuego.

-No te creas importante, realmente estoy buscándola.

-Entonces deberías dejar de pensar en mí por un momento, y entonces te darás cuenta que tu chica no está aquí~.- No sabía qué lo molestaba más, que se mofase de él hablando como si no pudiera quitárselo de la mente (Aunque así fuera en realidad), o el hecho de que él mismo no había notado antes la ausencia de Diane.- ¿No lo sabías? Las semifinales del campeonato nacional fueron hace una semana y hoy se jugaba la final. Eso es malo King-chan, una buena novia debe recordar las cosas que son importantes para su pareja~.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con "novia"?

-El equipo no volverá hasta dentro de las dos, si no mal recuerdo.- Quien diría, Elaine también tiene momentos en los que interrumpir.

-Bien, no me queda de otra más que esperar entonces.- Se despidió de su hermana y volvió al salón a no hacer absolutamente nada con su existencia.

* * *

Un grupo de estudiantes rodeaba al equipo de softball del Boar Hat, quienes luego de su llegada anunciaron su indiscutible victoria en el campeonato. Las chicas del equipo aseguraban que todo había sido gracias a Diane, quien se decía era la "pieza más valiosa" del equipo.

-Por supuesto que no, todas somos un equipo, todas nosotras hicimos esto posible, un equipo no recae en una única persona.- Trataba de ser modesta, pese a que por dentro moría de ganas de ser la envidia de las otras chicas.

-¡Diane!- De algún modo, King había conseguido colarse entre la pequeña multitud.- Yo… ¡Me niego a rendirme! Tal vez no sea nada en comparación de Meliodas, puede que incluso nunca pueda conseguir tu corazón, pero aún así, ¡Lo seguiré intentando, no voy a rendirme! Porque yo te a…- Se le cortó la voz ante esta última palabra, las memorias que tenía de Ban lo irrumpieron de golpe, desde la extraña forma en la que se conocieron, las aún más extrañas cosas que pasaron entre ellos, su primer beso, aquella cercana y a la vez tan distante declaración… No podía evitar relacionar todo aquello con lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero, ¿Sería en realidad algo como el "amor"? ¿Qué es exactamente eso, para empezar?

-King… Sabes, me parece sorprendente el coraje que tienes, tu determinación… Pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento… Aunque sé que Meliodas jamás me mirará como algo más que una compañera, que nunca podré ocupar el lugar de Elizabeth en su corazón, mis sentimientos por él no cambiarán. Por favor, yo… Te pido que te olvides de mí, sé que es difícil, pero no me gustaría tenerte atado a mí, dándote esperanzas de que algo podría cambiar, por eso… No vuelvas a hablarme, no te me acerques otra vez… Por favor…- Al haber terminado de expresar su respuesta, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, los presentes la siguieron con la mirada hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del rango de visión de ellos, entonces regresaron la mirada al castaño, que se veía mejor de lo que debería después de que el amor de tu vida te rechace por segunda vez y en frente de tantas personas.

"_**T-tu… Me enfermas…"**_

-Así que así es como se siente…- Soltó una mezcla de suspiro con una pequeña risa.- Pero de algún modo, estoy realmente bien.- Pensó en voz alta, antes de dejar también el lugar.

-¡Hey, enano! ¿Cómo fue todo?~.- Lo había visto salir de entre los que rodeaban al equipo desde el portón de la escuela, aunque no había oído nada.- _Ya es hora._\- Pensó, y acompañó a King por el pasillo que conducía a la segunda planta, en donde estaba ubicado su salón.

-Tenías razón…- El albino trataba de suprimir una sonrisa que trataba de hacer de las suyas.- Pero es extraño, no es cómo la última vez, yo…- Fue interrumpido al haber sido jalado por Ban, quedando atrapado entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, nada de eso importa ya, yo estoy aquí para ti~.- Parecía que iba a levantarlo, con tal de no inclinarse para besarlo, pero King reaccionó antes y retrocedió tan bruscamente como pudo.

_ Continuará…_


	6. Sixth Lesson

**¡Kamiko-chan esta de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿O sólo extrañaban la actualización semanal? Sea como sea, me disculpo, esto habría estado acabado la semana pasada, pero estuve un poquiiiito depre y no tenía ganas de nada (?) Sólo espero que eso haya valido la pena para escribir esto, sumándole parte de mi rarita experiencia (?) Sin más que decir... ¡Comencemos con este último capítulo de "Lecciones de un Casanova"!**

* * *

-Vamos, nada de eso importa ya, yo estoy aquí para ti~.- Parecía que iba a levantarlo, con tal de no inclinarse para besarlo, pero King reaccionó antes y retrocedió tan bruscamente como pudo.

-¡Ya para con esto! ¿¡Hasta qué punto planeas burlarte de mí para sentirte satisfecho!?

-Es en serio~ Ya deja de resistirte, es obvio que estás loco por mí.- Las mejillas de King se encendieron en un rojo vivo, como si estas tuvieran un interruptor para hacerlo.

-P-por qué tú…- Mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.- No te entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Ir por Elaine y jugar conmigo?...- Esta vez Ban guardó silencio.-…Eres de lo peor…- Terminó por decir casi en un susurro, antes de escapar de la escena.

Ya nada importaba, ni el resto de las clases, ni sus cosas, ni mucho menos Diane, su único objetivo era llegar a su hogar, ya resolvería luego lo que pasara por irse antes del término de las clases. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, sobre todo de Ban, ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar? Comenzaban a brotarle las lágrimas de sólo pensar en todo lo que estaba metido, de partida, había sido rechazado en más de una ocasión por quien creía, era el "amor de su vida", distanciándose poco a poco de su hermana por culpa de Ban, quien además decidía divertirse con él cuando le daba la regalada gana, ¿ Qué tan grave fue el pecado que cometió en su vida pasada para merecer todo esto? Todo lo que tenía claro en ese momento, era que el único lugar en el que estaría seguro, era dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

La almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza, estaba prácticamente empapada, no con saliva como de costumbre, por su involuntaria costumbre de babear cada vez que dormía, sino con el pegote de todo el llanto de la última hora y cuarto. No quería hacerlo, trataba de suprimir los impulsos de llorar cada vez que estos se hacían presentes, pero le resultaba difícil ser además atacado por su mente, que le hacía recordar todo lo que pasaba, con lo que terminaba por debilitar su auto fortaleza. Helbram tenía razón después de todo, desde pequeño que era un llorón, nada había cambiado. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, en los que King sólo se dedicó a seguir llorando y maldiciendo a Ban a gritos, tocaron a su puerta.

-…E-ent-tra…- Odiaba tener que hablar de ese modo, con el nudo en la garganta, sorbiéndose los mocos y tratando de despejar su vista. Elaine entró y se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirándole de la forma en la que lo hace una madre al ver a su hijo así de triste. De algún modo, sólo se sentía más patético de ese modo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar ahí mismo sólo por ver así a King.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- El mayor volvió a sorberse los mocos antes de responder.

-…Dime… ¿Tu c-crees que… Ban… guste de… t-ti?

-Harlequin…- De todos los hechos que siempre podía adelantar, puede que no tuviera esto en mente.- No es así, no te preocupes. Tal vez no lo notes, tal vez no puedas o no quieras aceptar que los sentimientos de Ban son verdaderos, pero no dudes de él, escucha lo que digo.

-P-pero… U-ustedes dos… parecen tan… tan...- Todo lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, se revolvía al intentar decirlo, volviéndolo algo completamente incomprensible incluso para sí mismo.- Me molesta… Elaine, ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?...

-Supongo que es momento de que te dé tu última lección.- Dio un suspiro y King sólo la miró, extrañado en realidad de que Ban le hubiera confiado la última lección a Elaine.- "No permitas que los demás influyan en una decisión de ambos". Si quieres resolver esto, primero debes de tener claro lo que sientes, y una vez sepas tu respuesta, debes hablar con Ban. Si eres sincero con él, estoy segura de que lo será también contigo. Piénsalo, ¿Si?- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a dejar a King solo con sus pensamientos.

Se quedó recostado allí tal como antes, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco en la cama y se quedó así un par de minutos más. Notó que por fin había conseguido dejar de llorar, así que se secó un poco con el antebrazo las lágrimas que aún caían por efecto de la gravedad. Se mantuvo estático unos minutos más en completo silencio.-…Sé que no volveré a cometer el mismo error… ya no quiero volver a callar lo que siento…- Se ordenó un poco el revoltijo de cabello que tenía por haber estado acostado, se puso de pie, se dirigió a su armario y se encapuchó con la sudadera que más usaba, una bicolor naranja y celeste con el largo suficiente para llegarle al muslo.-…Ya no más…- Sin pensárselo ni una vez, salió sin siquiera informarle antes a Elaine, como siempre.

Ni él mismo sabía por dónde había ido, sólo había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar frente al apartamento de Ban, cosa bastante extraña también, ya que no conseguía recordar el número, y allí estaba él, frente a la puerta 401. Vaciló cuando estuvo a punto de tocar, ¿Qué se suponía que diría? Había olvidado completamente que la parte que seguía luego de tener su respuesta, era la forma en la que se la daría… Ya no le quedaba más opción que probar y ver, entonces dejó de dudar, al menos por un segundo, para por lo menos golpear la puerta.

-¿Enano? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Una parte de King quería y deseaba que no estuviera en casa, o que estuviera ocupado con alguna otra cosa y tuviera tiempo suficiente de escapar.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- Ban lo dejó pasar y terminaron en la misma situación de la última vez que el castaño estuvo allí.- Ban.- Dijo una vez que pudo ordenar un par de oraciones en su mente.- ¿Dime, a ti te interesa Elaine?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?~.- Deja de hacer esto más extenso y responde de una vez, maldita _lechuza endemoniada con delineador de ojos_.

-Respóndeme… O al menos, dime por qué empezaste todo esto…

-Ya veo, así que es por eso~ Lo siento, tal vez me excedí un poco~.- King sólo lo miraba atento por una continuación.- ¿No sé te ocurre el por qué comenzamos con las lecciones?~

-Si te lo estoy preguntando, es de suponer que no, lo único que me queda pensar es que tu motivación fue estar con Elaine.

-No estás tan lejos, pero la cosas son algo distintas~ En realidad, de quien quería estar más cerca, era de ti~.

-Sabes, no tienes mucha fama por ser del todo _honesto_.

-Puedo contarte toda la historia si quieres~.- Dejó la vista fija al frente sin ningún punto focal en particular.- Creer o no, es decisión tuya, pero tú me has gustado desde la escuela media, si la memoria no me falla.- King seguía observando en busca de una explicación, ¿Todo ese tiempo existió esa línea de amores no correspondidos sin que él lo supiera?- De primeras pensaba que estaba loco, o que me había sobrepasado a mí mismo con la codicia, pero inevitablemente me parecías adorable. Pensé que sí salía con varias chicas podría darme cuenta que solo te quería para decir que lo tenía todo, pero todas ellas no hacían más que hacer crecer la idea de que no eran nada en comparación tuya. Debía estar realmente enfermo como para preferir a otro chico antes que todas las chicas que conocía. Entonces me rendí y terminé por asumirlo, aunque estuvieras enamorado de Diane. El último año y medio pasó así, aunque no sé qué tipos de rumores se esparcieron sobre mí entre las chicas, pero me había vuelto popular entre ellas~.

-B-bien… Y, ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

-Para empezar, a finales del último año tu hermanita descubrió que siempre me la pasaba mirándote. En serio, esa pequeña es una verdadera ninja~.- Eso si podía creérselo, había descubierto parte de estas habilidades en los últimos días.- Y luego, cuando pasó tu dilema existencial al declararte a Diane, ella se acercó a hablarme.

"_**-Ban, si quieres una oportunidad, el momento es ahora.**_

_**-¿De verdad no te importa, señorita? Me imaginaba que serías más celosa~.**_

_**-Sólo quiero ver a Harlequin feliz, y sé que tú podrás hacerlo. Sabes, hoy casi pude sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… Entonces, ¿Lo harás?**_

_**-Bien, bien, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? Será todo a mi modo si no tienes nada que proponer~.**_

_**-De hecho, he estado pensando en algo…- Ban terminó arrodillado frente a ella, para que la pequeña Elaine pudiera susurrar sus planes adecuadamente.**_

_**-Ehh~ Así que te gusta complicar las cosas~.- Dijo una vez la rubia hubo terminado."**_

-El plan que ella tenía, era hablarte de mí, supuso que la curiosidad te ganaría y querrías conocerme más, y ya el resto dependería de mí. Aunque no nos imaginamos que te pondrías a seguirme ese mismo día, así que me inventé eso de las "lecciones" para ganar tiempo, aunque fue una pena que el plan de manga shojo de tu hermanita no resultara como ella quería~.

-Entonces… ¿Nada de eso era cierto?

-Por supuesto que lo eran, ¿Me vas a decir que no te encariñaste conmigo mientras duró?~.- Había devuelto por fin la mirada al castaño.

-Y-yo… s-s-sólo… e-eh…

-Por cierto, todo este tiempo tu hermanita estaba siendo algo así como mi espía~.

-¿Q-qué… qué quieres decir?

-Sólo digamos que me enteré de algunas cosas que no salieron de tu habitación~.

-…- No quería ni pensar en aquella posibilidad.- ¿C-como qué?...

\- No mucho realmente~.- Había empleado su inusual agilidad para tirarlo de la muñeca hacia sí, casi dislocándole el hombro, y dejarlo sentado entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él.- ¿Y bien, King-chan? ¿Cómo es eso de que no te gusto pero te gustaría salir conmigo?~

-¡E-e-espera! ¡Y-yo no…!- No sabía si sentirse traicionado por Elaine o avergonzado por la situación. No sabía nada.

-Ne, King-chan~ ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte el difícil?

-N-no… y-yo… no lo sé…

-¿Viniste hasta aquí luego de haber huido de la escuela, sólo para seguir dudando? No sabía que fueras así~.- Recurrió nuevamente a la técnica de pensar y organizar mentalmente su respuesta, ¿Estaba seguro de lo que sentía? ¿De que no era sólo una confusión? No se arrepentiría, ¿Verdad?

Era condenadamente difícil, tomando en cuenta todo lo que le costó reunir el valor suficiente para declararse a Diane, ¿Cómo se suponía que se le iba a confesar a alguien que llevaba conociendo… una semana? Aunque el hecho de que fuera alguien de su mismo sexo, en realidad ni le iba ni le venía, era algo a lo que nunca le había dado importancia. Fuera como fuese, cuando terminó parte de sus conflictos mentales, supo lo que desde un principio sabía: No sería capaz de decírselo. Pero a eso le siguió otra alternativa: Un gesto vale más que mil palabras, ¿No?

Había comenzado como algo suave y tímido, era más que obvio que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, no tenía toda la experiencia que el contrario tenía en cuanto a esos temas. Podría describir de esta manera los primeros segundos, antes de que Ban tomara control del acto. Tal vez la inocente y nerviosa mente de King jamás pre visualizó que voltearse y besarlo, podría terminar con él debajo del albino, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Lo ves? No era tan complicado~.- Le acarició la mejilla y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ternura, y ciertamente, mucho más calmado que antes.- Ahora, dime que me amas, o al menos que me quieres~.

-E-eh…- Tal vez si pudiera sonrojarse más de lo que ya lo estaba, lo habría hecho.- ¡C-c-cállate! ¡Ban, idiota!- Intentó forcejear para quitárselo de encima, aún a sabiendas de que para él sería imposible. Y Ban… sólo se dedicaba a reírse a carcajadas, le era imposible evitarlo con esa actitud de King.

-Ya cál-ma-te~.- Lo abrazó y se lanzó a rodar por el piso con él*, cuando se detuvo antes de chocar con la mesa de centro, alzó a King.- Eres tan adorable~

-¡S-suéltame!

-No quiero~.- Lo aprisionó contra su pecho, de tal modo que si tomaba costumbre de ello, terminaría rompiéndole algo al castaño.- Al menos ahora sabes lo que siente tu Chastiefol cada vez que duermes~.- Quedó sin habla ante esta última declaración.

-¿C-cuánto fue lo que te dijo Elaine?...

-Lo suficiente como para ponerte de los nervios cada vez que quiera~.

-…- De verdad, no se explicaba cómo él podía ser tan molesto.- ¡Idiota!

Cuando el atardecer había descansado, para dar lugar a la luna en lo alto del cielo, King ya se hallaba de vuelta en su hogar, en su habitación, en su cama, abrazando a su Chastiefol en compañía de Oslow. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido horas atrás en el departamento de Ban. Básicamente, no había habido una "proposición" como se suele suponer, más bien, se lo había impuesto. No se quejaba de ello, pero le parecía curioso el modo en el que funcionaban las cosas en el mundo de Ban. Pero no había nada que hacer, si no fuera de ese modo, simplemente no sería él, además, tal vez no fuera tan malo salir con el Casanova del Boar Hat…

_¿Verdad?..._

* * *

_*[Para más información, por favor recurrir al extra 4 (78.5), página 8, segunda viñeta] _

_-Espacio publicitario-_

A la memoria de King, vuelve la conversación que Ban tuvo con Jericho el día en el que se conocieron, lo que despierta su curiosidad e insiste en saber qué es lo que pasa entre ellos. Además... ¡Comienza el ataque de Helbram! ¡Nace un triángulo amoroso en el Boar Hat! ¿King titubeará? ¿Elegirá a su amigo de la infancia? ¿O se quedará con nuestro Casanova?

¡Pronto todo será revelado!


	7. Extra Lesson

**¡Soy una deshonra! Quería sacar los dos extras de una sola vez, pero como que no me convenció como me había quedado el segundo, así que sólo corregí este para no tenerlo en espera hasta que pueda pensar mejor en el otro extra, lo siento u-u ¡Sin más, los dejo con este mini extra, aclarando pequeños vacíos, aunque probablemente todo lo que haga es crear aún más dudas! !Sate sate sate, comencemos!**

* * *

Cada segundo en esa clase, era como lanzarse a abrazar a un cactus y luego quitarse las pequeñas espinas una por una con una pinza, ¿Tan importante fue este personaje, que merece ser recordado aún después de más de cinco mil años? Le resultaba bastante difícil creer que eso le serviría de algo en la vida. Cuando a por fin la campana ya tuvo suficiente de su sufrimiento y se decidió a tocar, se acercó a su hermana, con esperanzas de retomar el hábito de volver juntos a casa que compartían antes de la aparición de Ban en sus vidas.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó por poco arrodillándose frente a él.- Helbram me pidió que le ayudara con el próximo examen de literatura.

-Bien… Mándale saludos de mi parte, no he hablado con él en un tiempo.

-Me aseguraré de no olvidarlo.- Le sonrió aún con un aire de culpabilidad.- Puedes pedirle a Ban que te acompañe si te molesta volver solo…

-No me hables de él, no es como si no pudiera valerme por mí mismo.- Casi al instante recorrió el salón con la mirada en busca del sujeto, a quien sorprendió justo cuando estaba retirándose de allí.- Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió de ella agitando levemente su mano y se dedicó a seguir al albino, antes de perderlo de vista en los pasillos.

Mientras lo seguía, a unos cuatro metros de distancia, empezaba a sentir familiaridad con aquella ruta en sus recuerdos, aunque no reconocía claramente el por qué. Hasta que quedó a una distancia prudente del club de esgrima, donde estaba Ban planta allí frente a Jericho, tal como el día que se conocieron.

-¿A qué has venido?- Ciertamente estaba mucho más calmada que aquella vez, o tal vez había aprendido a controlar su ira.

-No lo sé~ Tal vez sólo quería verte.- Aunque la sensación no fuera muy fuerte, no podía sólo fingir que no tenía deseos de matarlo, ¿Cómo fue que pensó que dejaría esos hábitos sólo por estar en una relación con él?

-C-cállate y vete, no puedo perder mi concentración antes de comenzar la practica.- Había desviado la mirada hacia abajo, intentando ocultar un poco su sonrojo con su delgado y ligeramente largo flequillo. Como si aquello fuera a funcionar.

-Como gustes~ Sólo no olvides quien dijo que debía tomar responsabilidad por ti.- La chica parecía estar a punto de explotar, pero antes de que pudiera oír sus gritos, ella suspiró y entró al club para evitar cualquier conflicto. Tal vez ella también había aprendido que era imposible ganarle a Ban.

Entonces en su mente aparecieron dos opciones como si se tratara de un programa de concursos, decidir entre encararlo y recriminarle su actuar, o simplemente dejarlo pasar. A fin de cuentas, sabía que no podría cambiar esa parte de él. Sin haber resuelto nada, como se le había hecho costumbre en los últimos días, dio media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado, como si él nunca hubiera estado allí y nunca hubiera visto ni oído nada.

-Al menos dime algo antes de irte~.- A veces se preguntaba si el problema era la falta de discreción por su parte, o si acaso Ban tenía la misma capacidad auditiva de un perro… o de un zorro tal vez. Había aparecido a su lado cuando había dado tan sólo un maldito paso, y para colmo había posado su brazo sobre su cabeza, resaltando los cincuenta centímetros de diferencia entre ellos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu hermanita, ¿O acaso te dejó por otro chico?~

-Cállate.- Era extraño como podía acertar de un modo tan alejado de la realidad.

-No te pongas así~.- King por poco y nada termina en el suelo cuando al albino le pareció una buena idea en su mente el recargar parte de su peso sobre él.- ¿O será que sólo tenías ganas de verme?~

-¡Como sea! ¡Quítate, no es como si no pesaras!

-Claro, claro, tu pesas cincuenta kilos con la ropa mojada~.

-Idiota…- _Tiene razón de todos modos… _Pensó a la vez que le reprochaba silenciosamente con un puchero.- Y…- Ban detuvo la mirada en él.- ¿Sueles venir seguido por aquí?...

-Así que estas celoso~.- El contrario soltó un "No es así" casi de inmediato.- No pasa nada, sólo vengo a verla de vez en cuando~.

-¿Y qué hay con eso de… d-de hacerla mujer?...

-¿Eh? ¿Estabas escuchando esa vez?- King sólo asintió.- Tal vez se te pegaron un poco los hábitos de Elaine, juraría que empezaste a seguirme luego de eso. Pero como sea, no es una historia muy corta, pero puedo contártela de camino a casa~.

-¿Vas a acompañarme? Pero… tu casa está casi en dirección opuesta…

-Elaine no estará, ¿Verdad? En ese caso no debería significar un problema~.

-Como sea.- Cuando había retomado el paso, Ban le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándolo a él.

-Entonces~ ¿Por dónde comienzo? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿O por qué nos conocimos?

-No veo diferencia alguna entre una y otra, llevarán a lo mismo empieces por donde empieces, sólo hazlo.

-Bien, veamos~…- Parecía estar desconfiando de sus memorias en ese instante.- Ya está, así fue como pasó~, ella había estado actuando extraño desde la mañana, te aterrabas de sólo pensar en acercártele~. Todo empezó cuando terminaron las clases…

**Toda la clase 1-A suspiraba aliviada una vez fueron liberados de aquel sistema de tortura llamado aprendizaje, hasta que toda su atención se desvió hasta uno de los asientos del frente, donde había sonado un estruendoso golpe, el chico que estaba allí temblaba levemente, aunque cualquiera podría decir que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Cuando probablemente tomó conciencia de que se había vuelto el foco de atención, se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y retirarse del aula como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Y hubiera sido así, de no ser por la curiosa mirada de un llamativo albino al fondo del salón, que a la vez se levantó de su lugar y caminó tras el sujeto.**

**-¿Ahh?~.- Algo no estaba bien allí, la puerta del baño de chicas se había cerrado de golpe tras de aquel chico, había algo que no le calzaba del todo desde que había llegado a la secundaria.**

**-¡Te odio, maldita sea! ¡Muere de una vez, todo lo que haces es arruinar mi vida! ¡Maldito Gustav! ¡Juro que algún día yo—!**

**-No deberías gritar de ese modo, alguien podría venir a ver qué es lo que sucede~.- Había entrado con toda la indiferencia que no debería tener al entrar a los baños del sexo opuesto.**

**-¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!? ¡No puedes entrar al baño de chicas!**

**-Eso debería decírtelo yo~.- Se le acercó a un paso alarmantemente relajado.- Sabes, últimamente me he estado preguntando si eres un chico en realidad~.**

**-¿Q-qué vas a hacer?...- Retrocedía ante cada paso que daba Ban, hasta que lo inevitable pasó y se topó con la pared a sus espaldas.**

**-Te tengo~.- Le quitó la ropa a tirones, aún con la inútil resistencia que oponía la albina.- Eh~ Así que eres una chica después de todo~.- Jericho hacía lo posible por cubrirse con sus brazos ante la mirada de Ban.**

**-…Todos ustedes son iguales, tal como mi hermano…- Mantenía la cabeza gacha y se le cortaba la voz en algunas oportunidades.- Hacen lo que se les da la gana sólo por ser más fuertes, creen que las mujeres son inútiles y sólo están para servirles…- Soltó un suspiro, de cierto modo desafiante.- Pero yo lo cambiaré, le demostraré a mi hermano y a todos que las mujeres somos tan buenas como ellos si nos lo proponemos…**

**-Ve y hazlo entonces.- La albina levantó la mirada hacia él.- Está claro que los hombres así no son verdaderos hombres, tú vales mucho más que todos ellos.- Se volteó, retomando ese paso tan calmado que conseguía llevar.**

**-E-eh… ¡N-no creas que te librarás de esto! ¡Haré que tomes responsabilidad por esto!- Y allí, tirada semidesnuda en el piso del baño, presenció cómo desaparecía tras la puerta, sin volverse a ella, sin haberle entregado ninguna respuesta, pero habiéndole dejado aquellas palabras junto a ella.**

-Luego de eso, ella comenzó a usar el uniforme femenino y se hizo parte del club de esgrima, así que vengo a verla de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que no se haya rendido. Creo también le gusto o algo así, pero puedo dejar de venir si quieres~.- King por poco y nada termina en el suelo al tropezarse con sus propios pasos, le resultaba realmente increíble todo aquello.

-No… Está bien.- Dijo en cuanto pudo recobrar el control de sus conexiones nerviosas.

-Bien, bien, pero que quede claro que sólo bastaba con que preguntaras, no había motivo para que te entraran celos~.

-¡Cállate! ¡Puedo irme sin ti de todos modos!

-El problema estaría en intentar deshacerte de mí~.- Volvió a recargar su peso en él tal como antes, pero esta vez se le hizo más complicado al castaño no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

Si bien sus lecciones ya habían acabado hacia ya un par de días, había descubierto detrás de aquella historia, más que una lección extra, una justificación a los comentarios de Elaine con respecto a Ban antes de que se conocieran. Quién diría que tendría un lado así… Precisamente él, era de quien menos se lo esperaba, incluso le resultaría más fácil creerlo de Gowther. En verdad, Ban era un caso… Cuando lo pensaba, le llevaba a preguntarse cuantas sorpresas más se traía, sólo estaba seguro de que no podía estar seguro de nada.

_Pero, eso es lo que lo hace emocionante, ¿No?_


End file.
